This invention relates to improvements to a percolator including a pump type dispenser, of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,246, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
As explained in the above-identified U.S. patent, numerous difficulties are encountered when a percolator is integrated with a pressure type pump. A percolator generates steam and therefore elevated pressures in use and must be vented in order to prevent the build up of excessive pressures. On the other hand, pressure pumps rely on pressure build up to dispense liquid. The above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,246 discloses two separate dispensers, both of which include solutions to the venting/sealing problem.
The present invention is directed to further improvements in dispensers which include both percolators and pumps for dispensing percolated liquid.